The Lights of the Los Angeles Institute
by mrsjulianblackthorn13
Summary: It starts out with Kit and Ty training together. Soon they realize their feelings for each other. This is my interpretation of how they would end up together. Events take place after Lady Midnight


**Ty's POV**

I walk over to Kit's door and knock on it lightly. The door is opened by a boy with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Kit's wearing a loose t-shirt over just his underwear; I don't know this makes me so uncomfortable. I mean when I see my brothers in their underwear I'm uncomfortable, but this is worse than usual.

I realize that I've been staring at Kit for quite a while when he asks, "Ty are you okay? Do you need something?" For a moment I forget what I came here for. Then, I remember that I have to bring Kit to the training room because it's my turn to train him today.

I'm not much for physical combat, but since I'm a Shadowhunter I'm quite practiced at it. Also, my family decided to put me into the rotation for Kit's training (without my consent of course). Because of the schedule, every three days from 4-6 PM, I work with Kit in the training room.

"It's my turn to train you today, we go from four to six." I say to Kit. He looks a little surprised when say this, but he quickly recovers and says, "Okay, let me change and I'll meet you there."

Kit has been here a week, but we only started the training two days before today. I guess he didn't expect me to help out with the training.

Once Kit got to the training room we started some simple stretches that Julian taught me. I can't help but notice his ass as he touches his toes.

What is wrong with me‽ Why am I noticing guys' butts? And then liking them? Am I gay? Or bisexual? I don't know. I've never had romantic interest before.

I decide to go ahead into some basic combat maneuvers sparring with him occasionally to see how well he applies them. After about half an hour we take a break. I don't know how a person drinking water can be sexy, but Kit somehow manages it.

We continue sparring and at some point he took off his shirt. He doesn't have abs, but his stomach is all smooth planes. By the angel, he's hot.

Soon we're at a war. Both of us trying to beat out the other. Slowly increasing the power behind every punch and hit. Finally, I throw a punch and nail him in the jaw, throwing him onto the floor. It takes me a moment to realize that he's unconscious.

Oh crap. I knocked out Kit. What if he hates me now? We won't be friends anymore which doesn't give me a chance with him. Crap!

After I told Julian what happened and he carried Kit to his room. I showered, got dressed, and went to get something to eat from the kitchen. In there, I find Livvy making cookies. She offers me one while asking, "What's wrong?" I just sigh and accept my fate of having to tell her what happened. "So, while I was training Kit," I say matter-of-factly, "we decided to spar and I knocked him out."

Livvy gasps, "What?" All I can say is, "Yeah, it was kind of terrible." After I said that Julian walks in. He turns to me and says, "Kit woke up, you can go apologize to him now."

I head out of the kitchen and upstairs where I find Kit's door closed. I adjust my sweater vest and try to fix my unruly black hair. Gently, I knock on Kit's door after a moment I hear, "Come in." Slowly, I open the door and close it trying to be quiet. Kit chuckles and says, "You don't have to be so quiet. I'm not dying or anything."

I force a small laugh and walk over to the side of his bed where he's propped up. He sit ups and turns to face me and I say, "I'm sorry for knocking you out. You can get me back." I wince and brace for the incoming punch.

Instead of a punch I feel him grab my collar. I open my eyes to see his bright blues ones. He says, "This is the only revenge I need," and he kisses me.

For a moment, I'm surprised and then I melt into the kiss and it deepens. I cup his face pulling him in closer. His hands move to wrap around my torso bringing us as close as we can get without removing our clothes.

Finally, we both pull away to catch our breath. I blush when he smiles sweetly. "That was amazing," I gasp. He smirks and says, "I know."


End file.
